


Never Have I Ever

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: '“Uh...Loki?” Drunk!Tony finally mustered the guts to ask. “Are you...a virgin?”Loki’s smoldering glare could have killed, and he was silent for a long moment before answering. “Obviously.”'. . .Just some good, old-fashioned, wholesome Frostiron smut, complete with sexy (and creative!) misuse of magic, cock worship, and shameless, shameless ogling of Virgin!Loki.





	1. What's a fuck bunny?

“A slumber party,” he said, after a long minute. His fierce blue eyes gazed off into the distance like the piercing stare of a bald eagle. “That’s what I want for my birthday.”

 

“Uh, Steve? You mean like, an old-school sleepover, the whole team in pajamas, staying up all night, watching Scooby Doo and talking about secret crushes?”

 

“Yes, Bruce.” Steve fixed his friend with his best serious-and-noble look. “That’s  _ exactly _ what I mean.”

 

And that was how everyone ended up drunk, sitting around in a circle with hands splayed out in front of them, playing “Never Have I Ever” in pajamas at three in the morning.

 

It was Natasha’s turn. “Never have I ever...eaten a turtle.” 

 

“Ahh, damn it,” Tony and Bruce both grumbled, each putting down one finger. Thor cast them a confused glance. “What is a ‘turtle?’” Before either could answer, Loki cut in, unable to resist a chance to display his intellectual superiority, explaining that a turtle is just like if you crossed a very small bilgesnipe with a snail and that, really Thor,  _ everyone _ knows  _ that. _

 

Tony went next. “Never have I ever...used magic to transform.” Everyone collectively groaned. 

 

“Tony,” Steve chastised, “it’s not fair to single someone out. You know the rules.” The rules were terribly important to Steve, and he had made them up and made sure everyone agreed to them in advance. He was the birthday boy, after all. 

 

“Fine, fine, as per the Slumber Party Code of Conduct, I forfeit my turn.” Drunk!Tony--the best kind of Tony, if you asked him--waved his hands as if to show he was innocent, but did not realize he was rolling his eyes.

 

“OK, OK, my turn,” Steve said. “Never have I ever...done it.” 

 

Everyone groaned and put down a finger.

 

Well, almost everyone.

 

“Loki, ‘Do it’ means to have sex,” Natasha pointed out.

 

“Indeed,” Loki replied, not moving.

“Loki, the way the game works is you put a finger down if you’ve done the thing,” Steve leaned over and explained, helpfully.

 

“I am aware.”

 

“...Yeah, so, if you’ve had sex, then you put a finger down. So if you were holding up three fingers, now you would only hold up two. Just how I did,” Tony added, also helpfully.

 

“Why thank you, Man of Iron, for that remarkable arithmetic lesson.” Loki shifted uncomfortably and stuck Tony with a nasty glare, but kept his hands and fingers as they had been.

 

Everyone shot each other glances while trying to look like they weren’t doing exactly that.

 

“Uh...Loki?” Drunk!Tony finally mustered the guts to ask. “Are you...a virgin?”

 

Loki’s smoldering glare could have killed, and he was silent for a long moment before answering. “Obviously.”

 

. . .

 

The circle devolved into a chorus of gasps and incredulous “What?!”s.

 

“Really, it is not so unusual. I am unwed, after all,” Loki justified, his pride smarting terribly. 

 

“Well yeah, but don’t people have sex before marriage in Asgard?” Bruce pried.

 

“...Yes,” Loki replied, just as Thor jumped to his aid, booming, “Truly, it is not uncommon for a man of Loki’s age to remain untouched! Why, many potential partners find chaste, unsullied purity an attractive quality, and--”

 

“Thor! Be silent! You are not helping!” Loki’s outburst echoed in the stunned silence of the room, and Loki gritted his teeth and blushed with rage and shame. He stared pointedly at the floor, avoiding everyone’s questioning eyes.

 

Drunk!Tony broke the silence, tactful as ever. “But Thor,  _ you’re _ not a virgin, right?” 

 

Thor chuckled heartily. “Of course not! I have been known to bed a maiden or two,” he replied, winking. 

 

“Shockingly, I am not Thor!  _ Thor _ has a warrior’s build and that idiotic quim-melting grin and perfect hair;  _ I _ have sickly, pallid skin and horrid, black hair...I look like a corpse,” Loki spat and sank lower, desolate in his shame.

 

Tony snorted and smirked. “A hot corpse, maybe.”

 

Loki shot Tony his most miserable death-glare. “Don’t test me, Stark. I am not in a jesting mood.”

 

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Who’s joking?” He could not bring himself to say “jest” with a straight face. “I’m just saying, you would be the hottest corpse in the morgue. All the morticians would be like ‘damn, who’s that hot body?’ Ha, get it, guys? Hot body?” 

 

Nobody got it.

 

He tried again. “Look, all I’m saying is, you’re an attractive guy! Everyone can see that!” Tony raised one hand and looked meaningfully into every one of his teammates’ eyes. “Everyone, raise your hand if you think Loki is hot.”

 

Only Thor’s hand shot up to join Tony’s. He was always a very supportive brother.

 

“My brother may not be conventionally attractive, but he has much to offer a mate! One day, the right person will come along who will see past my brother’s strange looks and unfriendly exterior and--”

 

“Thor, buddy, I think you’re making it worse,” Tony stage-whispered, casting a pointed glance at Loki, whose wild eyes and clenched fists made him look both murderous and near to tears.

 

Everyone agreed that Tony and Thor should shut the fuck up and leave poor Loki alone. 

 

And so the game went on.

 

. . .

 

“Psst!”

 

All the Avengers (and assorted pals) were snug in their sleeping bags and fast asleep. All except Even!Drunker!Tony, and, he was pretty sure, Loki.

 

“Psst! Loki!” he whispered, “You awake?”

 

He was.

 

“Do you want to, uh, lose your virginity?”

 

“Obviously, Stark. Obviously.”

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

“Do you want to, uh, do it, like...tonight?”

 

Loki’s eyebrows shot up and he was suddenly wide awake. “Tonight? How?”

 

“Uh, well, with me?” Drunk!Tony was disappointed to find that he was not more suave. “I could, you know, teach you how to do it. We could go to my room. If you, uh, want.” He pursed his lips and looked at Loki to try to gauge his reaction.

 

There was only the sound of breathing and quiet snoring for a long while.

 

“I accept.” Loki wiggled out of his sleeping bag and stood, and Tony couldn’t help but lick his lips and gape up at him. 

 

“Well? Are you coming?” Loki snapped, feigning his usual confidence. Tony scrambled up and smirked. “Not yet, hot stuff.” He winked, and Loki blushed deeply.

 

. . .

 

The door clicked shut behind them, and Loki had never felt more out of his element. His heart thudded so fast and so loud that he was sure Tony could hear it. He was finally going to  _ do _ it; he would finally get his hands on another person, have someone kiss him, touch him  _ there, _ live out decades upon decades of fantasy, and all he had to do was not fuck it up. He could do this.

 

“I can do this,” he murmured to himself.

  
“Well of course you can, Reindeer Games,” Tony smiled, standing so close now that Loki had to tilt his head and stare at the ground to avoid his gaze.

 

“Oh. I had not realized that I had spoken aloud,” Loki admitted, awkwardly, to the space behind Tony.

 

Tony realized a pep talk was in order. “You know, you don’t have to be ashamed. And we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Hey, could you look at me? Yeah, like, not behind me? Thanks. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. We can take it slow, we don’t even have to fuck. It’s just, whatever you want.” His voice dropped to an unintentionally seductive purr. “So, Loki, what do you want to do with me?”

 

“Everything,” Loki breathed.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Tony mumbled before taking Loki’s face in his hands and kissing him.

 

. . .

Lips. He was kissing Tony Stark. Kissing was...good. It was good, but Loki was not completely sure what all the fuss was about until Tony pressed him up against the door and introduced him to his tongue at the same time. Oh, but that tongue was  _ talented, _ coaxing his own out to tangle together, shoving deep into Loki’s mouth in a facsimile of--oh fuck, yes, did Stark realize what he was making Loki think of? He couldn’t possibly, could he? Loki mustn’t let on how filthy his thoughts already were, and then Stark pressed them even closer together and Loki shuddered in shame and wild, desperate desire, because his hard cock was now pressed against Tony’s crotch and he had only dreamt of this for so many years, only imagined it as he took himself in hand hundreds, no, thousands of times, and now it was happening. 

 

“Oh gods,” he whispered, hoping in vain that Tony would not hear his exclamation and would not notice his desire.

 

“Mmm, ‘gods’ is right. God, that feels fucking huge. Are all Asgardians hung like gods?” Tony ground his hips against Loki’s, and Loki’s eyes fluttered shut and his head tipped back just a bit as pure  _ want  _ flooded him. “I...uh...What did you ask?” Loki panted, finally.

 

“Nothing,” Tony smirked. “Here, what do you want to do to me?” Loki fidgeted and blushed in response, so aroused yet so ashamed of his desire that he could not speak. “All right, well, do you want to take off my shirt and I’ll take off yours?” Loki inhaled sharply and nodded, gasping when Tony’s hands contacted his chest as he helped the mage out of his shirt. Loki steeled himself and licked his lips before placing both hands on Tony’s waist and dragging his hands reverently up his chest, taking Tony’s T-shirt with him. Every touch was electric, sending shocks of pleasure all through his body and making his cock throb. Tony, too, was breathing hard, and his pajama pants revealed that his breathing was not the only thing that was hard. (A/N heh heh, wink wink.) Then Tony was kissing him again and sliding those wonderful hands down his chest, scratching lightly along his back, and then settling--oh!--settling on his nipples, pinching just a little, and although he had pictured doing it to a woman enough, Loki had never thought that that might feel good for a man, but  _ oh, Norns, _ it did. It was all poor Loki could do to stand there and take it, breathing hard and groaning as Tony assaulted his mouth and his chest, and feeling Tony’s barely-clothed cock pressing against his own. 

 

After a minute, he couldn’t take it any more. “Please,” Loki said, perhaps for the first time ever. “Please, may I touch you?” He rolled his hips to complete the request when his words failed him. Gods, if Tony said no, if Tony found him disgusting...He was startled out of his downward spiral when Tony took Loki’s hand and wrapped it around Tony’s still-clothed cock. Tony couldn’t contain a little moan as his cock twitched, and it made Loki shudder and bite his lip. He stared wide-eyed down at his hand, amazed that this was really happening. He rubbed Tony through the fabric experimentally, heart skipping every time he did something that made Tony’s eyes fall shut or earned him a soft moan, and soon Tony was saying “You know, you can touch me under my pants, too,” and Loki nearly died. He reached inside the waistband to wrap a hand around Stark and pull him out, and--”Oh, gods, it’s so--oh fuck, I can’t--” Loki stared down, riveted, licking his lips over and over because his mouth was suddenly parched, and maybe also for another reason that he would not admit just yet. And then Tony’s hand was unfastening Loki’s pants (Loki was not one for following the Slumber Party Official Pajama Dress Code) and wrapping around Loki’s throbbing, alabaster cock, and when that hand started moving up and down his massive length in firm strokes, Loki gasped and closed his eyes in ecstacy and thought he might come.

 

. . .

 

Damn, Loki looked good like this. He was so far gone that his grip and motions on Tony’s cock were sloppy, just squeezing and stroking with every shock of pleasure  _ he  _ felt, but Tony decided the sounds pouring out of the god’s mouth made up for the kind-of-lackluster handjob. God, Loki was  _ wrecked. _ He was gasping and moaning nonstop, his notoriously clever tongue now reduced to a repeating pattern of “Oh fuck, yes, oh Norns, yes, yes, oh  _ yes _ ,” and his hips would occasionally thrust into Tony’s hand of their own accord. Tony spared a glance below and confirmed his suspicions that, yup, Loki’s balls were drawn up tight, and he would not last much longer. The sight sent a thrill through Tony; it had been a very long while since he had been with someone so eager. “God, Loki, you’re so fucking hot. I love how fucking responsive you are. I want you to cum for me.” Loki threw his head back and cried out, so close, oh gods yes, he was so  _ close, _ and--

 

And then Tony’s hand pulled away. “And I want you to cum in my mouth.” Loki’s eyes bugged out and he watched Tony sink to his knees as if in a dream. Tony locked eyes with him and gave a long, slow lick all the way from tip to base and back again, and again, and again, while Loki clenched his fists by his sides, powerless to stop the wild lust tearing through him. “Stark, you look so good like this, on your knees for me,” he breathed, too far gone to care about how he might sound. Tony shivered at that, and then wrapped a hand around Loki’s shaft and took the first couple of inches in, sucking hard, in and out, focused on just that spot that Loki seemed to like. “Oh Norns! Oh, oh  _ gods,  _ I’m going to cum, Stark, oh I can’t-- _ ah! Ah!”  _ Loki’s hips thrust deeper into his lover’s mouth as he emptied himself, fists clenching rhythmically at his sides, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and crying out and gasping for air. Tony dutifully sucked down everything that Loki had to give, the sounds and taste of Loki’s pleasure making his own cock throb with need.

 

When it was done, Tony licked his lips and stood up to kiss a very bewildered and very disheveled Loki. This time, Loki kissed back passionately, threading his fingers through Tony’s hair, so amazed, so  _ awed _ at this man who had made him feel more pleasure than he had ever hoped for. Loki trailed kisses down Tony’s neck, peppering each with breathy praise, so that Tony heard, “Incredible,” kiss!, “amazing,” smooch! “Wonderful, mmm, fantastic” nibble! And on and on until Loki found himself unexpectedly kissing all the way down Tony’s torso until the only way further down was to kneel and kiss him  _ there. _ Loki felt his trepidation return, and he looked up at his lover with nervous eyes as he asked hesitantly, “Can I…?” Tony licked his lips and nodded. “Feel free! In fact, I would go so far as to say ‘go for it’!” he rambled until Loki knelt down before him, and, oh damn, was that a sight. “OK,” Loki breathed out slowly, mumbling to himself again. “You can do this. You have studied and practiced enough for ten lifetimes. You can do this.” To Tony, he murmured an anxious “Tell me what feels good,” before leaning forward and  _ swallowing down Tony’s entire cock _ in one fluid movement. Tony couldn’t help himself; he cried out and put a hand in Loki’s long hair. Loki sucked just hard enough to make it  _ perfect _ when he came back up, and he swirled his tongue around the head on each ascent before plunging back down  _ fast _ . “Oh  _ fuck, _ shit, Loki, is this really your f-first time?” Tony choked out, and Loki stopped for a moment and stared up at him with the most sexual, predatory stare--but, actually, that is just what his face looks like, Tony supposed--and nodded. Fuck, what Tony wanted to do to that face. His cock twitched just at the thought of it, and his hand tightened in Loki’s hair momentarily as he wrestled with himself. Yes, Tony wanted it, but it was Loki’s first time, and he was so nervous…

 

“I want to fuck your face.” Oh, to hell with it. Damn Tony’s big mouth, always moving faster than his brain. Loki’s eyes widened and he sucked faster, making Tony moan. “Fuck, Loki. I want to- to make you take it. All of it, all the way down your throat. Do you want that, Loki?” Loki was fairly certain he had never wanted anything more. He moaned around Tony’s cock and put his hand over Tony’s, forcing Tony to tighten his grip in Loki’s hair. “I’ll take that as a yes.” It was the last coherent thing Tony said for a while. He grabbed Loki’s head by the hair and dragged it up and down his cock, thrusting in and out simultaneously, and  _ oh my god _ it feels  _ so good, _ and it’s hard not to get some sick pleasure out of the fact that it’s  _ Loki _ who he is using so thoroughly,  _ Loki _ who is kneeling in front of  _ him _ and submitting to his every whim. Tony had long ago forgiven Loki for what he had done and now saw him as a friend, yet he had never forgotten; he would never try to punish Loki, not intentionally, but he had to admit, there was something terribly, fiercely appealing about the mage on his knees, submissive, with a throatful of cock. 

 

Tony was alarmed by the strength and the darkness of these feelings, and, panting, he pulled Loki off of his cock before he could finish down the mage’s throat. He let go of Loki’s hair and stumbled to sit on the bed, suddenly dizzy. “Here, come over here,” he managed, and Loki stood and followed, standing uncertainly before Tony. Tony kissed him and soon Loki was lying atop him, his cool, sweet tongue calming any lingering fears in Tony’s overheated mind.

 

Finally, Tony felt himself enough to speak again. “So, uh, technically you’re still a virgin. Do you want to fuck me?” Loki’s head reeled and he moaned a breathy “yes” before claiming Tony’s lips in a kiss once more. 

 

Tony reached into his bedside drawer and withdrew a tube of lubricant, and given how Loki’s breath hitched upon seeing it, he figured he did not need to explain what it was for. Tony got on his hands and knees on the bed, and Loki slicked up two fingers, shivering with anticipation. Loki mumbled something that Tony could not quite make out. He reverently traced Tony’s asshole with his pointer finger, breath hitching every time Tony squirmed or gasped, and after a long minute, he dipped his finger inside, just as he had dreamed of for so long. “Oh  _ yes! _ ” Loki cried out, shattering the quiet of the room and nearly giving Tony a heart attack. “I know my ass is magnificent, but who is that enthusiastic about fingering?” Tony thought to himself, and thankfully managed to avoid voicing aloud. Loki shoved his slippery finger in further, roughly, and began thrusting it in and out of Tony’s tight, hot body. “Stark,” he moaned, “Oh yes,  _ yes, _ oh  _ gods  _ yes,” he groaned, fucking Stark with his finger. When he added a second finger, he cried out a sudden  _ "Oh!”  _ and it was so ragged and wanton that Tony became tremendously suspicious.

 

“Something going on back there, Reindeer Games?” Tony tried to turn his head to look, but the angle was awkward, and Loki avoided eye contact. “N-no, n-nothing-- _ oh gods yes, just there-- _ nothing going on, S-stark,” Loki groaned out, quite convincingly if he did say so himself, pounding Tony’s asshole with his fingers. Tony quirked an eyebrow and stared and stared until Loki finally had to meet his eyes, and he froze and looked very much like he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, except in this case, the cookie jar was Tony’s asshole. 

 

Loki cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “There may have been a spell involved.”

 

Tony’s eyebrow remained quirked, a look that Loki thought really looked quite good on him, and made him feel terribly exposed. “And what kind of a spell might we be talking about here?”

 

Loki shifted guiltily and paused before answering. “When one has hundreds of years to pleasure oneself, one sometimes has to get...creative. I may or may not have mastered a spell that allows me to designate various body parts as erogenous zones. And my body part of choice could conceivably be my fingers.” Loki pursed his lips and looked at Tony, unsure what his reaction would be.

 

“Wait, wait,” Tony squinted, “So you’re telling me that you were mumbling some magic spell and it turned your fingers into, like, tiny penises?” Loki smirked a little at that, “That’s a very crude way to think of it, but it is not wholly incorrec-- _ OH!”  _  Tony cut him off by experimentally clenching around those fingers, and it had even better results than he had hoped. “So when you were fingering my ass, you were basically...fucking me? Without me knowing?” Loki’s smirk vanished and he cast his eyes down, pulling away. In an instant, Tony turned towards him and took his face in his hands. “No no no, Loki, that’s not what I meant. It’s hot. Like, wow, really, really hot. Super hot. Look at me, Loki. Look at me. I’m not mad. I want you to do it again, and then once you get me all stretched and ready for you, I want you to fuck me. Do you still want that?” Loki nodded, overwhelmed by so many conflicting feelings, but lust overriding them all. “God damn, I wonder if you could cum just from fucking me with your fingers,” Tony said, mostly to himself, but it made Loki’s cock harden all the same. 

 

The next time Loki added more lube and slipped his two fingers inside, he tried so hard to stifle his moans, but it just felt too good, and he couldn’t help but whimper, “So tight,  _ ohhh" _ and trail off into breathy groans. He was surprised to find that Tony seemed to be getting off to this now that he knew the truth of what Loki was doing; although Loki’s fingers were not yet skilled at bringing another man pleasure, Tony was breathing hard and pushing back against Loki’s fingers, desperate to draw out more of those sinful sounds. After a few minutes, Loki was slamming his fingers in and out of Tony hard and fast, crying out desperately over and over, and oh gods, this was so humiliating, but he could cum like this, he was  _ so close. _ “Fuck me,” Tony moaned, and he had to say it twice before Loki was able to stay his hand. Loki breathed hard, trying to catch his breath and buy himself some time; his cock was throbbing, perilously close to the edge. “Yes,” Loki breathed, “Yes, I will fuck you,” was all he could manage as he bent over Tony and panted like he had been running a marathon. Tony squeezed some lube out onto his hand and grabbed Loki’s cock to slick it up, earning him a delicious “Yes,  _ yes, oh Stark, ah!" _ Tony had to pull his hand away before Loki lost it again, instead settling back onto his hands and knees. “All right, Lokes, come get it.” 

 

So he did.

 

Loki took himself in hand and slid all the way inside, squeezing in and uncaring about whether perhaps it was  _ too _ tight for Stark, because he could not care about anything except the white-hot pleasure blinding him with every movement. He could not hear the filthy, wanton moans that spilled from his lips as he took Stark hard and fast, pounding him into the bed selfish and animalistic, just as Tony had secretly hoped he would. He could only shut his eyes and  _ feel, _ feel the tight, slippery heat, feel Stark’s walls clench around him, feel his balls slapping against that muscular body as Loki took him. When Tony ordered him to put those enchanted fingers in Tony’s mouth so that he could suck him off while Loki fucked his ass, Loki Silvertongue could not speak, only obey, as his brain switched purely to swearing and wordless cries. He felt his orgasm building and building and he did not know when it would finally break, and it was only a minute until his hips began to drive even  _ deeper,  _ spurred on by millenia of evolution telling his body to claim the deepest recesses of his lover and mark him with his seed, and Loki could do nothing but give in. He slammed deep, impossibly deep into Tony and cried out. Tony groaned around his lover’s fingers, “Fill me up, Loki. I want to feel your cum oozing out of me all day,” but Loki could not even comprehend the words, shuddering and spilling at the mere sound of his lover’s voice.

 

Tony breathed hard. Loki was a whirlwind; he had lasted only a minute inside Tony, if that, but  _ god _ he had taken Tony so fiercely and thoroughly, it had been incredible. When Loki finally pulled out and collapsed on the bed, dazed, Tony wanted to be sure he was OK; he was surprised to see Loki’s trademark shit-eating, self-satisfied smirk plastered on. “Mmm, someone looks like he had a good orgasm,” Tony teased, and Loki just smirked at him, too exhausted to move. “Felt good?” Tony prompted, and Loki rolled his eyes, still smirking. “Nothing like a good fucking to give you the confidence of a god, hm?” At this, Loki quirked an eyebrow in a way that said “I  _ am _ a god, thank you very much,” and Tony understood and snorted. He straddled Loki, settling on his haunches on either side of Loki’s waist. “You were so fucking hot, Lokes. I want to cover you with cum. Any complaints?” Loki grunted out a negative and smirked even bigger, and that was all the encouragement Tony needed to start jerking himself off. After a minute of watching Tony gasp and fuck his own hand, Loki had regained at least some of his ability to move, and he now felt confident enough to try some tricks of his own. He mumbled a spell and reached up to wrap a hand around Tony’s cock, now magically coated in Loki’s very favorite type of lube (and he had experimented  _ a lot); _ Tony jerked at the sensation of something hot and wet enfolding his cock. It felt  _ so good, _ and he decided not to ask any questions this time. Loki stroked him off tirelessly, drinking in all of Tony’s delicious moans until, with a low groan, he was coming, thick spurts spraying all over Loki’s chest, one even falling on his cheek, making him twitch in surprise. But he had to admit, it was not a  _ bad _ surprise.

 

Tony flopped down beside Loki, boneless and exhausted, and they lay there for a while panting next to each other like two sated and exhausted superheroes, because, of course, that is what they were. 

 

Finally, Tony spoke. “Damn,” he chuckled, “That was amazing. We should do that again sometime.” Loki stiffened, uncomfortable. “In what capacity?” 

 

Tony was not sure how to answer that. Loki tried again. “It’s not as if we are courting, Stark. So in what capacity would you do...this...again?” He sounded almost accusatory, but then again, he always did.

 

Tony snorted. “Well, we could be fuck buddies.” At this, Loki snorted back. “‘Fuck bunnies?’ Pray tell, what are ‘fuck bunnies?’” 

 

Tony couldn’t help it; he cracked up. “Fuck  _ buddies? _ Buddies who also fuck?” He scanned Loki’s face for any sign of recognition. “No? You don’t have fuck buddies on Asgard?” Again, nothing. “Well, it’s like this: if you’re feeling horny, you can let me know, and then we can fuck. Same thing vice versa. No strings attached. No ‘courting.’ No rules. Just buddies who fuck. Comprende?” Loki hit him with the ol’ eyebrow quirk; this all seemed to good to be true, and he did not want to be made a fool of. Finally, Loki relented and said, “Really? No strings. At all,” and Tony replied “Not a one. Just bros who sometimes fuck,” and that was good enough for Loki, who rolled over onto Tony and claimed his mouth in a kiss. 

 

Loki smirked down at Tony. “My little fuck bunny.”


	2. Culture Clash, or: Assuming makes an ass out of you and ming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys flirt and try to go for round two. It is off to an inauspicious start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be a two-chapter PWP, but our boys got chatty and angsty and I just went with it. I heard you like a splash of angst to pair with your pornography?

Loki crossed his arms and leaned against the door of Tony’s lab in a transparently faux-casual way. “It occurs to me that you did not entirely hold up your end of the deal on Saturday last.”

 

“And how do you figure that, Reindeer Games?”

 

“Well, Stark, you said - nay,  _ swore to me _ \- that you would take my virginity.” Loki was all big, innocent eyes. “And yet, here I stand...” He paused to sweep a dramatic hand down his chest and out toward Tony. “Still without ever having been breached by a man. Therefore, by all reasonable standards, still a virgin.”

 

Tony raised not one, but two eyebrows. Loki’s performance  _ deserved  _ two eyebrows.

 

“And Stark, you can not  _ imagine _ how it makes a poor, sweet,  _ innocent _ virgin feel to have been  _ lied to _ and  _ taken advantage of. _ I’m sure I can’t think of  _ any _ way out of this abhorrent situation!”

 

They stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first to crack up, for a long moment.

 

Now it was Tony’s turn to cross his arms, keeping his amused gaze on the image of purity before him. He couldn’t help but snort at the thought, which meant, of course, that Loki had won the unstated staring contest, so the god was now free to let out his repressed lecherous smirk.

 

“Yeah, all right, Virgin Mary. If you’re asking for what I  _ think _ you’re asking for, then I’d be more than happy to make things right. I wouldn’t want to disappoint such a delicate little maiden, especially when she comes to me begging for it.” 

 

Stark was really pushing his luck with that last part, and Loki’s arched eyebrow seemed to dare him to push it just a  _ little _ bit further. Stark was not stupid enough to do that. Good. Loki may have been inexperienced and nervous in the bedroom, but he was still, well, more-or-less a god among mortals, and said mortals ought to be aware of that fact.

 

“Are you free tonight?” Tony asked. Loki nodded, tight-lipped and just a bit anxious, now that his rehearsed performance was over and he had to admit to his very real desires. “How’s ten o’clock?” Another silent nod. “All right then, I’ll see you at ten at my room?” “Very good,” was all Loki said before stiffly walking out of the lab.

 

. . .

 

10 PM. Tony could barely hear the soft, hesitant knock, but at the slightest sound, he jumped up and ran to open the door for his visitor. He couldn’t help his big smile when he saw Loki, and it earned him a little smile in return, although it turned to surprise when Tony yanked Loki into the room, closing the door behind him, and kissed him full-on. 

 

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” Tony said when they had to stop for air. Loki just moaned softly in reply and claimed Tony’s mouth in another kiss. Their hands began to wander, and Loki let out a gasping little moan when Tony rubbed the outline of his straining cock.

 

“Mmm, Loki, it’s so fucking big.”

 

Loki stiffened, frowning even as he gasped from the touch, but Tony remained blissfully unaware, transfixed by the delicious bulge in Loki’s pants. He reverently rubbed it through the fabric for as long as his limited patience would allow, then unfastened Loki’s pants and dropped to his knees to properly pay homage to that magnificent cock.

 

“Fuck, your cock is so huge,” Tony said, leaning in to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head. “Many thanks for that,” Loki gritted out, and only then did Tony notice Loki’s clenched fists and nasty glare. “Uh...what?” Tony squinted up at Loki, confused. 

 

“You are under no obligation to touch me, Stark, but if you choose to do so, you might consider not. Being. Such. A. Dick.” Loki was barely in control of his anger, and Tony had no idea why. “Loki, are you OK? What did I do? ‘Cause from where I stand - er, kneel - I’ve just been complimenting you, and now you’re over here freaking out-” 

 

Loki interrupted him with a derisive snort. “Complimenting me? Really? How stupid do you think I am, Stark, to stand here while you mock me?”

 

Tony got to his feet, still squinting at Loki like he had suddenly sprouted three heads. “I wasn’t mocking you! What, you think I was being sarcastic? Come on, Loki, your cock is  _ huge, _ I-” 

 

“ENOUGH!” The room shook like an earthquake had hit. Loki was wild and furious, and Tony was suddenly reminded of the Loki from a few years back, the Loki who had killed hundreds of people and nearly killed Tony. “I have made myself vulnerable for you, Stark, I have been honest with you, and this is how you repay me? Insults and mockery?” He drew close, too close, and towered over Tony as he continued. “Not everyone can be so lucky to be perfectly proportioned, as you are, Man of Iron. ‘It is only fitting that a beast should have the equipment to rut like a beast,’” he spat, the years-old taunt still cutting him like the first time.

 

“Wait, Loki, calm down. Calm down. I didn’t mean to insult you. But I still don’t know what you’re talking about. Break it down for me?” Tony started to reach out a hand to Loki’s shoulder, then decided against it. 

 

Loki glared at him. “I am not of Asgardian stock. My blood is that of a beast. Odin is not my true father; he simply...took in a stray, until I became too unwieldy and was returned to the wild once more.”

 

Tony frowned. “Yeah, no, I got all that already. But what does that have to do with...with what I said?” Now it was Loki’s turn to squint suspiciously at Tony. “Oh, come now. Don’t play games with me, Stark.” “I’m not playing games! All I did was try to suck your dick, and-” 

 

“And you just  _ had _ to insult it, too, hm?”

 

Silence.

 

“Loki...I didn’t...insult…?”

 

Silence.

 

“Loki...on Asgard...do people  _ want _ to have big dicks?”

 

It was really pretty impressive that Loki could arch his eyebrow even  _ higher, _ cross his arms even  _ tighter, _ and look even  _ more _ judgmental and dangerous than he already did.

 

“That is a ridiculous question, Stark. I must say, I never predicted that you would be quite so cruel in the bedroom.”

 

Still, Tony plowed on. “Hey, no, it’s not a ridiculous question. Because around here, if someone says you have a big dick, you say ‘thanks,’ you don’t throw a fit and cause an angst earthquake.’” Tony really had no sense of self-preservation.

 

They glared at each other in incredulous silence, each man trying to call the other’s bluff.

 

“Truly? You would say…’thanks?’” 

 

“Yeah, everyone wants to have a big dick…? It’s an insult to tell someone their dick is small…? I mean, look at porn! Those guys are  _ hung!" _

 

Loki relaxed infinitessimally. 

 

“Is this true? When you said those things to me, you meant to compliment me?”

 

“Ye-e-s,” Tony nodded dramatically, exasperated. “Isn’t it the same on Asgard?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No, not at all. Beasts have big, monstrous tools, dangling between their legs. Men have moderate, proud cocks, shaped perfectly for a woman. Not like this...monstrosity.” He looked down in shame and gestured to his own cock, still enormous despite its flaccid state. “It all made sense, when I discovered my true parentage. Why I have been cursed with this beast’s tool. The other boys, when they found out...well, suffice to say that if the women had not been avoiding me already, those rumors would have done it.” Loki blushed. He had revealed too much.

 

“Oh, Loki,” Tony whispered, wrapping his arms around Loki’s tense shoulders. “I’m so sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this angsty interlude! I thought it would be appropriate for Asgard to have the same sensibilities as ancient Greece. The next chapter shouuuld be the final chapter, and it will, ahem, pick up where this one left off. If you know what I mean. WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE. Working title of chapter 3: Loki gets it in the butt.


	3. Loki gets it in the butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets it in the butt: The chapter wherein Loki gets it in the butt.

Chapter 3: Loki Gets it in the Butt

 

Stark was hugging Loki as if he were a small child in need of comfort. Embarrassing! Loki shook him off. 

 

“I am not in need of comfort. It’s nothing.”

 

“It didn’t seem like nothing.”

 

“Well, it was. Nothing. It was nothing.”

 

“All right, have it your way.” Tony paused. “What now?”

 

Loki squinted, confused. “What do you mean? I thought...ah, I see. Yes, I completely understand why you are no longer interested. I suppose you were probably never interested in the first place, just a bit of charity, helping the needy and all that, as you Avengers so love. I’ll just go—”

 

“Loki, wait!” Tony grabbed him around the waist, just as Loki was turning to go. “That’s not what I meant! Christ, you are insufferable. Loki. Stop squirming and look at me. Look at me. No, stop fucking trying to turn away, Jesus Christ. OK. Thank you. Finally. Loki. I’m not doing this out of charity. I want...I want this. You’re hot. I like having sex with hot people. Why is that so hard to understand?”

 

Loki said nothing, back ramrod straight, jaw clenched. Tony’s hands were warm around his waist, holding him close, pressing their bodies together. Perhaps Tony did not notice, but Loki did.

 

“Loki, do you still want to do this? I don’t want to pressure you, but every time I say anything, you freak out and try to leave. I want this if you do. So, what do you want, Loki?”

 

Gods, but it was hard to admit what he wanted, after centuries upon centuries of doing everything in his power to hide his desires. But he did not really need to speak, did he? Blushing and so nervous he felt he might vomit, Loki moved his hips, rock-hard cock pressing against Tony, unmistakeable through Loki’s still-unfastened pants. 

 

“Ah. Got it. OK, great. Great great great. So can I just…”   
  


“You can do anything you want to me, Stark.”

 

“Anything…? OK then. Strip and get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

 

Loki scrambled to obey.

 

“Did you clean yourself up for me? Real carefully?” Tony asked as he removed his own clothes. 

 

Loki nodded. “Of course I did.”

 

“Good.” 

 

Suddenly, something warm and wet was wiggling its way into Loki’s asshole. He clenched and twitched away. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

 

Tony stifled a laugh. “What was what?”

 

“SOMETHING TRIED TO WIGGLE ITS WAY INTO MY ASS. LIKE SOME KIND OF LAND-BOUND LEECH.”

 

Tony couldn’t help it; he cracked up. After he stopped laughing, he said, “Loki, that was my tongue.”

 

“That was your—oh. Oh, my.”

 

“May I continue, Your Majesty?”

 

“I...um...continue? Why would you...want to?” Loki squinted at Tony, tilting his head.

 

Tony shrugged. “Because I want to. Do you want—er, can I?”

 

Loki got back into position on his hands and knees. “I suppose. If you really want to. What a strange thing to want to—ah!” His last words were swallowed by a surprised moan as Tony’s tongue found his entrance once more.

 

. . .

 

Loki’s knuckles were white, gripping the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut, and whimpery gasps falling from his lips as Tony’s tongue did unspeakable things to his asshole. Finally, Tony pulled away and smacked Loki’s ass. “Here, sit on the bed next to me. How’d you like that?”

 

Loki breathed hard. “It was acceptable.”

 

“Acceptable? I believe I heard, ‘oh gods, Stark, I’ve never felt anything like this, fuck me with your tongue, Stark, you filthy animal, you’re going to make me cum with your tongue in my ass, Stark—’”

 

“Enough! Fine, it was...good. It was good.”

 

Tony smiled. “Good! Now I want to finger you. Get you used to having something inside you before I fuck you.” Tony paused. “Do you think you could do the magic thing to my fingers? Where you made them sensitive and all sexy?”

 

Loki smiled a little at the description. “I’ve never tried it on another person. I could try.”

 

Tony smiled and couldn’t help but kiss him, just a little encouraging peck on the lips. “Go for it.” Tony held a hand out to Loki, waiting. Loki took Tony’s hand and closed his eyes, concentrating. His lips moved silently. Finally, Loki opened his eyes and nodded. 

 

“All right! We good to go?” Tony’s hand didn’t feel all that different, maybe a little tingly, but he wasn’t familiar with what a magic penis hand should feel like, anyway.

 

“We should be, yes.”

 

“Great! So if it’s OK with you, I want to see your face when I fuck you. Lie on your back and put your legs around me.”

 

Loki obeyed, but at the mention of getting fucked for the first time, nervousness hit him like a freight train. He had better not fuck this up.

 

“There we go. OK, now I’ll just lube up my finger, and I’m going to put it inside you, OK? Nice and slow. Theeeere we go. How does that feel?”

 

Loki’s brow was furrowed and he moaned. “Oh! It feels—it feels strange.”

 

“That’s OK, you’ll get used to it. I’ll just slide it in and out, nice and slow, just like this. Allll the way in, and alllll the way out. How’s that?”

 

Loki gritted his teeth, trying to stifle his breathy moans. “It’s—ah! It’s good. Oh, Stark, ah!”

 

Tony kept fingering him gently, slowly, now moving to find his prostate. “Mmm, I love how expressive you are. I love those little noises you make in bed. It’s so hot that I’m the only person who has ever heard them.” 

 

Loki gasped. He had found it. “How does that feel, Lokes?”

 

“Good! So good, oh gods, oh Stark, yes, fuck, yes!” 

 

It suddenly occurred to Tony that, based on the escalating moans, if he wanted to fuck Loki at all before Loki came all over himself, he should probably hurry things up. Tony added a second finger.

 

“ _ Ahhhhh! Oh, oh gods!  _ Oh fuck, fuck, shit, no, oh no, not yet,  _ oh no, it’s too soon, _ Stark! Stop! Ah! St-stop!”

 

Tony stopped. “Something wrong?”

 

“I, erm, I may have miscalculated my spell.” Somehow, as flushed as he was, Loki managed to blush deeper.

 

Tony had forgotten about the spell. “Oh, that’s all right that the spell didn’t do anything, don’t worry about it. We can always try again next time.”

 

Loki shook his head. “Oh, it did something. It definitely did something.”

 

Pause.

 

“Uh...OK, I’ll bite. What did it do?”

 

Loki bit his lip. “Usually, I link the nerves in my fingers to the receptors in my cock. So every sensation my fingers received, it’s as if my cock received it instead.”

 

Tony nodded. “Uh-huh. Got it.”

 

“And, erm, well, it seems that I may have linked the nerves in  _ your _ fingers, not to  _ your _ cock, but, erm, rather…”

 

Understanding dawned on Tony and his eyes grew wide. “To  _ yours _ ?!”

 

Loki blushed.

 

Tony laughed hysterically. “You can feel everything from  _ my _ fingers on  _ your  _ cock?! So you were getting off on fucking  _ yourself _ in the ass?” It was the funniest thing Tony had ever heard. Also hot. A great combination, in his opinion.

 

Loki said nothing, but he looked increasingly uncomfortable, like he would have another one of his angst moments, and Tony didn’t want that, so he did the only logical thing. He shoved his two fingers back inside Loki, fucking the hell out of him, making sure to hit his prostate.

 

Loki howled. He cried out over and over, along the lines of, “Oh, gods! Oh, ah, yes, shit, there, just there, yes!” again and again and again. His cock twitched and leaked precum, untouched but feeling as if it was buried deep inside a warm, tight hole. It felt...it felt more intense than anything he had ever experienced. And he wasn’t even having sex yet, technically. 

 

The thought of being stuffed full of Tony’s cock was what pushed him over the edge. “Oh,  _ Stark, shit,  _ I’m—ah! Ah! Ah!” His cock bobbed in the air, untouched, shooting ropes of cum all over his chest and belly. As soon as he realized, Tony wrapped a hand around it, milking out the last of it. 

 

Loki lay in bed, panting, flushed, sweaty, and terribly conflicted. 

 

“Fuck, Lokes. That was so hot. Fuck. I have to fuck you. So bad.” Tony squeezed his own cock, desperate for stimulation.

 

Loki was too out of breath to say anything.

 

“Fuck. Do you think...last time you were able to cum twice. Is that an Asgardian—” he caught himself, remembering Loki’s meltdown about his secret Jotunn heritage. “—er, a thing you can do? Can you cum twice? Can I uh, just...could I just...fuck you? Now? Without hurting you?”

 

Loki nodded weakly. “Yes, of course. Can Midgardians not do that?”

 

“Not usually. Well, not men. Women can. Sometimes.” Tony was distracted, rather motivated to end this conversation and move on to the next part.

 

“All right, Loki, are you ready? I’m going to lube up my cock and put it in. OK?”

 

“OK.”

 

Loki braced himself for pain, but it never came. With his large, strong Asgardian body, Tony’s smaller, human-sized cock fit perfectly; the stretch felt delicious and full, but nothing he couldn’t take. And it fit perfectly in other ways, too.

 

“Oh  _ gods, _ Stark, yes, fuck, just there! That’s the spot, ah,  _ yes! _ Is it—ugh—always like this?”

 

Tony was in heaven. Loki’s hole felt  _ perfect _ , and the sounds pouring from his lips sent shocks straight to Tony’s cock. “Not always, no—fuck!—I think my cock is just the right size to hit your prostate— _ fuck, do that again _ —Must be an alien thing.”

 

“Mmm,” Loki responded, not really listening any more. He far preferred Stark when he was doing and not speaking. And Stark was  _ really  _ good at doing.

 

Tony lifted Loki’s legs over his shoulders and moved even closer, fucking him even deeper. Both men groaned.

 

“Shit, Lokes, I want to cum inside you.”

 

“Fuck, yes, cum for me, Stark,” Loki moaned, voice sinfully seductive. “Fill me with your seed.”

 

Tony obliged, slamming his hips as deep as they could go and letting out a breathy groan as he became the first person to ever fill Loki with cum.

 

. . .

 

“Fuck,” Tony panted.

 

“Indeed,” Loki replied. 

 

“What about you? Did you cum?” A quick glance at Loki’s engorged cock answered that question. 

 

“Ah. I wonder if the spell is still…” Tony trailed off. He wiped his fingers on the sheets, stuck out the tip of his tongue, and licked gently along his index finger, experimentally. 

 

Loki gasped. His cock bobbed up and down.

 

“Hm. Looks like the spell still works.” With a grin, Tony licked all around the tip of his index finger, around and around. Loki was writhing and making those delicious noises that only made Tony want to tease him more. He took his whole finger into his mouth and sucked, fucking in and out, and Loki arched his back off the bed. 

 

“Shit, Stark, I—oh!—I’m getting close,” he managed to say between moans and gasps.

 

Suddenly, Tony had a wicked idea, and he grinned wickedly to match it.

 

Tony took his finger out of his mouth and leaned over Loki, straddling him. He kissed Loki’s mouth and Loki reciprocated hungrily, but the kiss was soon broken, Tony’s mouth replaced by a finger. 

 

“What the—”

 

Tony’s finger fucked into Loki’s mouth, in and out, and it felt so good, yet so shameful—how could Loki be sucking himself off like this in front of Stark? Surely Stark would tell the others about how Loki had made himself cum, twice, and they would all laugh at him. He should stop this at once. His mind knew this. And yet, his body helpfully pointed out that it  _ felt really good, _ and that he had already cum once, so he may as well do it again. 

 

Loki gave in.

 

He swirled his tongue around Tony’s finger, making himself twitch at how good it felt. He sucked hard at the tip, making himself throb and ooze out precum. And when Tony began to fuck his now-suctioning mouth in earnest, Loki lost control entirely. His muscles seized up, arching entirely off the bed, and this time, Tony was ready to milk out every bit of his orgasm. 

 

. . .

 

They both lay sprawled on the bed.

 

“So, how do you feel? Mary Jane’s not a virgin any more.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Nothing, it’s a movie.”

 

“Ah. I feel fine.”

 

That seemed to be the end of the conversation.

 

“Uh...that’s all? Just fine?”

 

“Yes, Stark. Should I not feel fine?”

 

“Well, no, I guess you should.”

 

“Well then.”

 

There was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing slowly going back to normal.

 

“So, uh, about this spell. Are my fingers going to go back to normal?”

 

“Oh, yes. It should only last about an hour. I made modifications after—” Loki cut off abruptly. He did not need to share  _ that _ particular embarrassing anecdote with anyone.

 

Tony let it go. “Good. So, it’ll wear off soon. Unless something went wrong. Because you’ve never done it on another person before.”

 

“No, I never have.”

 

“So it’s probably fine.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“So if I start licking my fingers all over at any point tomorrow, nothing will happen. Assuming nothing went wrong.”

 

“Yes, assuming that.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

 

Silence.

 

“We should shower. Do you want to shower with me?” Tony asked.

 

“No, not really,” Loki answered. “I’ll shower in my rooms. All my oils are there.”

 

Tony paused, surprised. “Oh. Well, OK then. I’m gonna go shower. Do you want to have something to eat together after? Or spend the night?”

 

“No, not really,” Loki said again. “Should I?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Guess not. Well, I’m going to shower. Good night, then.”

 

“Good night, Stark.”

 

And all of a sudden, Loki was gone.

 

. . . 

 

Tony blinked. “Crazy teleporting alien. Good fuck, though,” he mumbled to himself. “Jarvis, order me a pizza. The usual.”

 

“Right away, sir.”

 

. . .

 

Finally alone in his own shower, Loki let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. This was it. He wasn’t a virgin any more, in any sense of the word. 

 

Well, except that he had never been with a woman. Perhaps Tony could use his considerable charm to convince some woman to sleep with Loki. Perhaps he and Tony could  _ share _ a lover. 

 

Loki smirked into the falling water. Now  _ there _ was an idea. Becoming Tony Stark’s fuck buddy was the best decision he had ever made.

 

~~ FIN ~~


End file.
